


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by armyofbees



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, It's summer, M/M, and alex can't sleep again, hey look there's no angst it's a miracle, i don't know what else to tag it so here you go??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyofbees/pseuds/armyofbees
Summary: Summer is here, and John wakes up alone. He finds Alex on the fire escape.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really weird because I've been so active recently, not to mention that this isn't angst, for once. Summer brings out the best in me, I guess. Title and mood are based on [Hearts Don't Break Around Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20pAJPNaAyw) by Ed Sheeran. Enjoy!

When John wakes up, the bed is empty. The blankets are tangled in his legs and tossed about beside him. It’s too warm for them anyway, but John likes the way that they feel, even in summer.

He finds Alex on the fire escape. He greets him with a hug from behind, and Alex tilts his head back onto his shoulder. “It’s late,” John murmurs into his hair.

Alex hums. “It’s too hot.”

“It’s summer,” John reminds him. He shifts so he’s sitting next to Alex, legs dangling from the rickety metal. “You should come back to bed.”

Alex shrugs and stretches a hand out, past the railing, towards the rest of the city. Manhattan sprawls ahead of them, still bright despite the late hour. Alex is smiling softly and the light from the city is illuminating his face, ever so softly. John watches as a warm breeze catches and plays with his hair.

Alex’s hand drops and John takes it, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to Alex’s knuckles. Alex laughs quietly, happily. John smiles, too, because if Alex is happy, then so is he.

They sit like that for a while, Alex watching the city and John watching him. The air is still warm, but it’s not so bad out here, where there’s a breeze and a view and Alex.

Eventually, Alex turns and says, “Do you have morning classes?” John nods mutely. “Let’s go back to bed.”

John nods again, smiling sleepily.

When they’re back in bed, the blankets having been thrown to the ground in a messy pile, John pulls Alex close. He presses a kiss to Alex’s hair and closes his eyes. Alex smells like smoke and ink and a bit of cinnamon. He could fall asleep to that scent for the rest of his life, John thinks.

He’s drifting off when Alex whispers into his neck, “We’re in love, aren’t we?”

John smiles even though Alex can’t see it and says, “As far as I know, we have been for a while.”

Alex rests his head against John’s collarbone and mumbles, “I know. It’s just weird, you know? You never expect this. I never expected this.”

“This?”

“You know.” John feels Alex shrug, and he pulls away just far enough to see his face. Alex has this sort of half smile on his face, but his eyes are almost wistful. He reaches a hand up and traces a finger along John’s jaw. “Easy nights with someone. Someone stupid enough to fall in love with me. Someone who loves me despite…  _ me.” _

John chuckles and shakes his head. “First of all, I take personal offense at those last two. I’m not in medical school so I can be called stupid.” He pauses, sobers, and looks Alex in the eye. “Second of all… I don’t love you  _ despite _ you, dumbass. I love you  _ for _ you. Because you’re passionate ’til the last, and you care so damn much, especially about other people. I love you because you’re a goddamned supernova inside a person, and it’s amazing.”

Alex smiles, shakes his head, and buries his face in John’s neck. “Don’t wax poetic at me.”

“I’m not!” John says, laughing. “I’m not. I’m just saying.”

“Yeah, well, you’re  _ saying _ like you’re composing verse.”

John pries Alex away from him and examines his face. A rosy blush is creeping up from his collarbone. “Are you… embarrassed?”

Alex bats him away and crosses his arms. “Of course I am! You compared me to a supernova, just… out of the blue. You literally told me I was a celestial phenomenon.” He meets John’s gaze abruptly. His eyes are dark, fierce. “This is what I was talking about, by the way. I never expected this.”

“I take pride in being unpredictable,” John teases, but he knows that’s not what Alex means.

“No, but… I just…” Alex purses his lips. “When I was standing in the middle of the hurricane, with houses and debris flying around me and people lying at my feet… I didn’t think I’d ever get  _ this. _ I thought I’d get a shallow grave or something quiet, like starving. Or drowning. I could never,  _ ever, _ have foreseen this.”

John doesn’t understand quite what he’s thinking, but he knows what he means. He pulls Alex close and presses another kiss to his forehead. “You, of all people, deserve to be happy.”

Alex doesn’t say anything, but he holds John just a little tighter, and it’s good. John falls asleep to the smell of smoke and ink and cinnamon, and the assurance that  _ yes, we’re stupidly in love, _ and  _ no, neither of us are going anywhere. _


End file.
